


Could You Wait 'Till I've Had My Coffee?

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Not Beta Read, University Student Sherlock, silly short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is working in a coffee shop...





	Could You Wait 'Till I've Had My Coffee?

_Dull. Dull. Dull. Dull._

Sherlock was looking at the small crowd in the nicely located coffee shop. 

_I started working here to study people, to learn how to read them well. But nothing! Nothing remotely interesting! Dull. Dull. Dull. Dull._

He quickly creates a caffeinated masterpiece for a client, before falling back into his Mind Palace. _Maybe I could organize my things a bit better..._ But his interest was captured by a man who, after he ordered an Earl Grey, went to sit in the back of the shop.  _I know that man... I'm certain... And the way he walks and..._

He was still trying to find who he was when a regular enters the little shop. _Oh! The detective! Oh God, that's it! That's him!_

"Hi, white coffee, 1 sugar. Thanks." Smirking as he remembers how the man mucked up his name every bloody time, he specifies. "It's Greg. G like George, R like Robert, E like Eric and G like Gerard..."

"Okay, Graham..." Sherlock replies, pouring the coffee. He continues, murmuring "but I must tell you something..." 

"Don't have the time for your theories and elucubrations today. And the name is GREG."

"Yes, yes... but"

"Coffee. Please."

Frowning, Sherlock extends his harm to give the coffee cup to the policeman. Taking the cup with a nod, he quickly runs outside before taking a second to check what name the aloof barista wrote and stops walking at once.  _Last table near loo. Chris Richards. The murderer not the clarinettist of the LSO._

Dropping the cup in the nearest bin, Greg calls his team. _I mustn't forget to go back to give him an impressive tip! Maybe I should start listening to him!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Could You Wait 'Till I've Had My Coffee? / Lisa Leblanc


End file.
